Kazue Sasaki
Kazue was born during the Fourth Ninja war, Her parents belonging to no notable clans, being common folk, they were surprised to see that when she turned 4, displayed the wanting of being a ninja. Background: Her parents were natives of the Village Hidden in the Rain, however during the war they migrated to Konohagakure, and began their life there. At the age of 7, days before she went to join the academy she was kidnapped by an unknown foe, Taken out of the land of fire she was transported to an unknown facility, in the land of water. Her captives being scientists. Decades of extensive research and gathering of resources, they combined a Sharingan Eye, and a Byakugan Eye. A Shakugan they dubbed it, they however could not come to a conclusion on how this eye would work, thus implanted it into a young child, to see the results. It came out as a semi-success, they eye worked, however, Like the Mangekyō Sharingan, it caused the wielder immeasurable pain when using, and this pain was never-ending with Kazue. When she Awoke, merely opening her eye forced her to scream in pain, forcing her to keep it closed, this however only Numbed the pain. The Scientists were astonished that she was still alive. Once she was able to move they began testing what the eye could do, however all their test were inconclusive, Kazue could barely keep the eye open, even for a second. Nights were the worst, using a scalpel she had stolen, she began digging the knife into her flesh, only to divert the pain, and numb her suffering. Weeks later she gathered the courage to escape the facility, before she escaped, she found some bandages lying around the surgery room, and began wrapping them around her face, and scars she had left herself and ran out of the establishment into the land of water. After hours of running in the harsh wasteland, she ended up collapsing from exhaustion. When she awoke, she was surrounded by 3 people, also wounded, gathered around a fire, they appeared to be Leaf Ninja, she could tell by their headbands. They began interrogating her, and she found out they were actually looking for her, her parents fought their way through to see Hokage Naruto, and begged him to rescue their daughter. The Ninja even stated Naruto went from Village to Village looking for her. She was astonished that he would go so far for a girl who wasn't even born in Konohagakure. They took her home, before seeing her parents, they went to see the Hokage, to tell him that they had found her. Even when behind the bandage, her eye was open, and seemed to function as the Byakugan, when she opened the door, she looked at Naruto, and only saw Kurama, she screamed and ran towards the door, Naruto stopping her, he asked her why she was scared, in which she replied that she sees him as a demon, he laughed and asked how she saw she didn't reply but only pointed to her bandaged face, Can I look? he asked nicely, she unfolded her bandages, and with reluctance she opened her eye, in seconds the eye began to bleed and she quickly closed it, and started to cry from the mind-numbing pain. Naruto, seeming to be in shock, asked her how this happened, she didn't even know, she just asked him to end the pain. Naruto took her straight to Sakura, to see if her Medical Ninjutsu could help her, Sakura obliged to the task, and lied her down, and began work on her eye, which immediately rejected her, pushing Sakura back. Naruto thanked her for , her efforts, and took her to see Hinata, asking if her chakra was different around the eye. After Hinata looked at it, she said it isn't connected to her chakra, almost like it's a separate entity. He didn't know what to do, or how to help her pain, so he asked her if she wanted to use her pain to help people, become a Ninja of Konohagakure and learn under his former Sensei, Kakashi. She agreed and she was taken to see Kakashi. However before this she was taken to her home, when she met up with her parents, she will always remember the looks on their faces when they saw her, and the love they had for Naruto for bringing her home, her mother even jumped on him, eyes full of tears thanking him for what he'd done, after a couple of days with them, they had agreed to let her train to become a ninja like she'd dreamed When she was taken to see Kakashi she Bonded with him immediately, his kind nature helped ease the pain, and he tougt her how to use her eye, which seemed to work under the Blindfold and allowed her to combine the abilities of the Sharingan and the Byakugan. When she reached the age of 20 she had mastered the usage of her eye under the mask, and after extensive training she managed to unlock the ability of her unexposed eye, which seemed to act like a Mangekyō Sharingan, granting her almost telekinetic abilities for a very short period. Personality Her personality differed a lot, when she was a child before the incident, she was happy and allways practised Taijutsu with her father, she loved to fight and wanted to be a Ninja, like all the heroes from the War. During her training with Kakashi she tried to mask her pain, learn to hide it from her foe, she became semi proficient at this, and she even beat Kakashi once in battle. Her overall personality at the age of 20 (Current). She is very kind, and after going through so much pain, and still persevering, she can recognise it anywhere, either physical or emotional pain. She also has Kakashi's crude sense of humor, constantly making dirty jokes with him, she sees him as a grandfather, and he sees her as a granddaughter. In battle however, she is ruthless, since she relies on her eye's power throughout she is in immense pain, and sometimes she even looses herself to it, causing her to go on a rampage. Abilities Jusu: After training under Kakashi,and realising that she was a lightning chakra nature he had taught her his signature Jutsu, the Chidori, and some other notable Jutsu that she would need. Chidori Rasengan Shadow Clone Lightning Clone (There are more Jutsu But i don't know that many) Kekkei genkai As allready stated she has a combined Sharingan and Byakugan, Shakugan. This allows her to combine the abilties of both when under a bandage, and when this is taken off she has her Mangekyō like ability, she called Telekinetic Release, which allows her to manipulate anything for as long as she can withstand the pain. Trivia Kazue doesn't like Ramen, her and Naruto have fights about this constantly She is tought by Hinata and Kakashi in how to combine both of her Kekkei Genkai She is useless with Shuriken and Kunai She is good friends with Boruto and Sadara and gives them tips on their Ninjutsu(Not knowing their birth i am going to say she is 5 years older than them Correct me in the comments please) Reference None, i created the image and the character myself. = Category:DRAFT